The White Rose
by Gippaloo
Summary: Laguna x Quistis x Seifer. Laguna Loire vacations at Balamb Garden, and falls in love wQuistis. Too bad Seifer doesnt like this! UPDATED! 5.8
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

"White Rose"

By: Irvy'sLilCowgrl

All characters are Copyright Square.  Please let me know what you think of the story!

************************************************************************  

            The president of Esthar sat at his desk, quietly observing the chaos that was taking place around him.  His emerald green eyes watched, as three upset people paced around his office.

"Mr. President! Please!  We need you to sign these bills!"  

A short, chubby man said, as he waved numerous papers around in the air.

"No Mr. President!  You must first go over these blueprints for the new air station that has to go up soon!"  

A tall, red-faced man said stepping in front of the shorter one.

"You two must leave! Mr. Loire needs his privacy!"

Laguna Loire glanced at his secretary Anne, who was trying desperately to get the two loud gentlemen to leave the office.

He brushed a strand of his Raven hair from his forehead, and then said,  "Jim.  Daniel.  Please follow my secretary Anne.  She will be happy to take your requests, and I will get to them as soon as I finish these."  

Laguna pointed to a large stack of papers sitting on his desk.

Anne, smiling politely at the two men, motioned for them to follow her.  

"Yes sir, Mr. President."  Jim, the chubby man said quietly.

The two men followed Anne out, and the door to Laguna's office shut with a quiet "click."

"Whew!"  Laguna said to himself. "Finally some quiet time!"

Laguna leaned back in his chair, and shut his eyes.  His thoughts drifted away from his work, and onto Raine, and how much he missed her.

Laguna had yet to find another woman in his life that equaled up to even an ounce of Raine's grace, beauty and strength.  Oh sure he had been out with numerous women after the death of his beloved wife, but in the end, none of them ever worked out.  

They were usually only after one thing.  

Laguna was the President of a big country, and being the wife of a President had its perks.  Laguna was too smart for this, though, and always ended up getting his heart broken. He was the one who had to break it off with a woman that he thought loved him for him alone, and not because he was the President.

"Raine, how I miss you."  Laguna thought sadly.  "You wouldn't care if I was the President of Esthar, or a lonely beggar on the streets.  You'd still love me."

Laguna's thoughts then drifted away from Raine, and he thought about how much everything had changed in the past few years.  It had been three years since the Sorceress Ultimecia was defeated, and peace was restored everywhere.

"My son…the hero."  He said quietly to himself.

Laguna's son Squall was still the commander of SeeD.  Every once in a while, Laguna would hear from Squall, but most of the time is was on a professional basis.  

For some reason, Squall was uncomfortable with the fact that Laguna was his father, and he made it a point not to bring it up during their brief conversations.

Laguna, although proud to have a son as great as Squall, understood his discomfort on the subject, and decided not to push it any further with the boy.

"I wonder how he's been doing?"  Laguna thought with a small smile. "I really should visit-"

Suddenly Laguna's office door opened and shut loudly, jolting him from his thoughts.

"Laguna!  How is it going?"

In walked Laguna's personal advisors, whom happened to also be his two best friends.

"Kiros!  Ward!  How has the day treated you?"  Laguna asked, happy to see his friends.

"Very good, Laguna.  How about yourself?"

"What do you think?"  Laguna asked, motioning to the huge piles of paper on his desk.

"Very….umm….busy?" Kiros said with a small laugh.

"To say the least."  Laguna replied.

Ward, whose voice was still silenced from the accident at the excavation site, chuckled quietly.

Laguna stood up, and brushed his hair out of his face.

"You know, guys, sometimes I wish I could just get away from here for a while.  I haven't had not one vacation since I became President of Esthar."

"Why don't you take one then Laguna."  Kiros replied.  "Ward and I can hold down the fort for a week or so."

"And what about these?"  Laguna asked, pointing to the large stack of papers on his desk.

"Oh come on!  What are these?" 

Kiros picked up a couple of the papers.  

"Sign this, veto that.  All of these things have most likely been here for a week already, and they can wait another week or so."

"All right!  All right!  You've got me convinced."  Laguna said with a deep laugh.

Not that he needed much convincing.

"Pack my bags boys!  I'm going to Balamb Garden!"

***********************************************************************

Squall Leonhart, the commander of SeeD, walked slowly through Balamb Garden's quad.

His azure eyes took in the wonderful sights of life around him.  It was springtime, and the flowers were blooming, and the birds singing cheerfully.

Squall watched the students walking hand in hand, laughing, talking, and enjoying the warm sunshine.

The young man walked up to the nearby balcony, and looked over the vast field that surrounded the garden.  Squall had decided to park the garden in this spot over a year ago, and apparently it was a great decision.

The students of the garden loved being able to go out into the beautiful fields, and enjoy nature, instead of being confined inside of the garden all of the time.

Squall looked down to the left, and saw students walking together in a beautiful rose garden.  White, red, orange, yellow, all the colors of the rainbow waved cheerfully in the wind, as it caressed the soft petals of each beautiful rose in the menagerie.  

The rose garden had been planted when Balamb Garden first made the vast field it's permanent home.

Squall took his attention away from the beautiful colors, and turned to see Balamb's resident sharpshooter, Irvine Kinneas, approaching.

"Hey Squall,"  Irvine said with a trademark sideways grin, "How you doing?"

"Fine.  You?"

"Eh….I'm alright.  I'd be better, if it weren't for these."  Irvine pointed to a small stack of papers that he had sat down next to Squall.

Since Ultimecia's defeat, both Irvine and Zell had decided to become instructors at Balamb Garden.

Irvine, of course, taught "The Basics of Sharpshooting"  while Zell taught "Martial Arts 101".

"Where's Rinoa?"  Irvine asked, looking around for Squall's "shadow", as she was known around the garden.

"She's helping Selphie decorate for the masquerade ball that's coming up."

"Oh that Stardust thingy…."  Irvine said, snapping his finger.  "I need a date for that!"

"It's called the Stardust Masquerade Ball, Irvine."  Squall replied.  "And what about Selphie?"

"Selphie's got a date already…I heard her talking about it yesterday."  Irvine said quietly.

"Well…I'm sure….Irvine??"

Squall watched Irvine, as he waved to a small group of girls, who were giggling.

"Hey Squall, sorry! Gotta run!  I'm workin' on that date!"  Irvine grabbed his papers up, and jogged toward the girls.

"Hey Laura!  Tanya!  Kelly!  Wait up ladies!  How would you like the honor…."

Squall watched as Irvine's deep voice faded away, along with the girls' giggles.

"He'll never change…"   Squall thought.

"Commander Squall!  Commander Squall!"  Xu came running up, out of breath.

"Was…..Looking….Everywhere….."  Xu said, trying to catch her breath.  "Whew!  Commander Squall, there is an extra special guest to the garden in your office right now!  He asks specifically for you sir!"

"Oh no…."  Squall thought.  " Not another _special _reporter looking for interviews with the heroes….I cant take anymore!"

"Sir!  Come along!  You mustn't keep him waiting!"  Xu called, her brown eyes growing impatient.

"I'm coming. I'm coming."  Squall said, sighing deeply.  "What's next?" he thought, as he followed Xu toward his office.

************************************************************************  

Please Read and let me know what you think!  I know that Laguna and Quistis are a weird couple, because of the age difference….but maybe Quis likes older guys!

I will post the next chapter verrrry soon!!!  Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 Laguna comes to BGarden

Laguna took a seat on a small couch in the corner of the large office. He  
looked at the desk and noticed stacks of papers lying untouched by Squall.  
  


"Like father like son." He thought with a small chuckle. 

Laguna stood and noticed a small picture sitting next to the stacks of papers. He walked  
over and picked it up. Inside the small black frame was a picture of  
Squall, and his group of friends, that Laguna had briefly met a few times.  
  


There was Squall, in the middle, looking serious as usual. Next to him was a  
pretty girl with black hair, Rinoa, Squall's girlfriend. 

Next to Rinoa, was a smaller girl with reddish brown hair, grinning happily. Selphie. 

To the left of Squall was a shorter man, with spiky blond hair, and a black tattoo on his face. Zell. 

And standing in the middle above Squall and Rinoa was a taller man with a black cowboy hat, and a sideways grin, putting "bunny ears" on Squall and Rinoa. That was none other than Irvine. 

Laguna then noticed a pretty girl standing over to the side, almost out of the picture.  
She had a small smile on her face, and golden blond hair pulled back. 

There was something about her eyes, though. They were a beautiful shade of blue, but there was a glint of sadness in them. 

Laguna remembered her as Quistis, the serious ex-instructor of the group. "Her eyes." Laguna thought. "They are beautiful."   
  
The office door opened noisily, and in came Xu, and Squall. Laguna put the picture down quickly, and blushing slightly, walked up to the two young  
people.  
  
"Oh no..." Squall thought as he saw whom the "special guest" was.  
  
Laguna approached him smiling broadly. 

"Commander Squall," Xu said, "Here is our guest, President Loire from Esthar!"  
  


"Thanks Xu, you may leave now." Squall said, sounding less excited than  
what Xu had expected. 

 "Yes sir." Xu replied.

 On her way out she turned around and said to Laguna, "It was an honor to meet you Mr. President." 

"The honor was all mine, Xu, and you may call me Laguna." 

"Thank you sir! I mean...Laguna!" She then proceeded to shut the door quietly on her way out.  
  
Laguna turned to Squall. "How have you been son?" 

Squall looked the man over. He was getting up there in age, but there was no sign of it on his face. He still had the same youthful grin, and wore his black hair pulled  
back. He didn't look a day over 30. 

"For starters," Squall said, his eyes narrowing, "Don't call me son. Call me Squall. That is my name you know."  
  


"Sorry! Sorry!" Laguna said, laughing a little. He was never one to be hurt by Squall's bluntness.

"How have you been.... Squall?" 

"Fine. What brings you here to Balamb Garden? Don't you have a country to run?"  
  


Laguna laughed loudly. 

"Well...its nice to see you too! I came to Balamb to visit my so...you…and your friends. We haven't seen each other in a while. As for my country, I have very reliable people at home running it for a while." 

"So you're on vacation here?" Squall asked. "Why didn't you say anything? What if there's no room for you here?" 

"You mean you wouldn't make room for me?" Laguna asked, a hurt expression on his face. 

"........"  Squall stood silent, not knowing how to answer. 

The awkward silence between the two men was broken, though, by Squall's door opening again. In came Zell, Selphie, Rinoa, and Irvine.  
  


"Sir Laguna!" Selphie exclaimed loudly running to Laguna, and throwing her  
arms around his neck.   
  


"Whoa! Hey Selphie!" Laguna said, surprised by her hug. "Nice to see you  
again." 

Zell and the others walked calmly up to Laguna. 

"Hey Laguna! Long time no see!"  Zell said in his loud voice.  "What brings you to our little garden?"

"A well deserved vacation."  Laguna said, after Selphie had removed her arms from his neck.

"Oh Sir Laguna!"  Selphie said clapping her hands excitedly. "You are going to have so much fun! There are parties, and clubs, and classes to speak at, and mmmrrrffmmll…."

Selphie was silenced suddenly by Irvine's hand over her mouth.

"What she's tryin to say is….you will _never_ get bored here Mr. Loire." Irvine said with a smile.

Selphie removed Irvine's hand from her mouth, and her green eyes lit up.

"Oh! And Sir Laguna!  You must come to the Starlight Masquerade Ball!  Oh what a handsome Zorro you would make!"

"Uhhh…well…Selphie..I will think about it."  Laguna said, uncomfortable at the thought of himself in a Zorro costume.

"Mr. Laguna," Rinoa said shyly, "Would you like me to show you around Balamb Garden?  It would be my pleasure."

"Why thank you Rinoa.  You don't mind Squall, do you?"

Squall sighed quietly.  "No I don't care. I have to finish some work anyways."  He knew there would be no arguing with his girlfriend. Laguna was here to stay…at least for a little while.

"Just give your things to Xu, and she will put them in your room.  You will be staying in the guest dorms. Here's your key."

Squall handed Laguna the key to his room, and then walked with Rinoa to the door.  

"Don't work too hard sweetie."  Rinoa whispered to Squall, before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"See you later."  Squall said back, blushing slightly at Rinoa's public affection.

He watched as Rinoa, Laguna, and the others walked off.  Every one of them talking excitedly to the older man as if he had never been away from Balamb Garden.

*******************************************************************   

What do u guys think of ch.2??  Don't worry!  I will be getting to the mushy love stuff soon!  Seifer will finally be making his appearance in the next chapter!  Please Read and Review!!


	3. Chapter 3 Quistis thinks about her lovel...

Quistis Trepe sat reading in her favorite spot beside the beautiful white  
roses, outside of Balamb Garden. She felt the cool breeze blow through her  
long blonde hair, and felt the warm sunshine on her arms. She had been  
coming to this spot lately to escape the hustle and bustle of garden life. 

Since she had decided to become an instructor again, she had been teaching up to four classes a day, and barely had time for herself anymore. She cherished the  
moments when she could escape from the academy, and sit amongst the  
beautiful white roses in the garden. 

Today, though, she was having a hard time concentrating on her book. Lately a certain garden student had occupied her thoughts. 

Seifer Almasy. 

Almost a year ago, he had shown up at the front door of Balamb Garden, asking for forgiveness. Squall, although reluctant at first, had forgiven him and let him come back to the garden to try and be a SeeD again. 

 So far Seifer had shown great improvement, and it seemed as if he had given up his rebellious ways. He had even enrolled in one of Quistis' classes. This was the reason why he was occupying her thoughts. Since he had returned to the garden, he had taken an interest in the beautiful instructor, and was sure to let her know every day.  
   
  "Those eyes…always on me." Quistis thought with a small shiver.  
Everyday Seifer took his seat in class, and never took his dark green eyes  
away from her. 

Lately Quistis had been finding "anonymous notes" from someone who signed their name "fire cross".  She, of course, knew who this was, and wasn't so sure that "fire cross" didn't want her to know who he was.

Quistis couldn't bring herself to accept the fact that she might actually like him a little bit.

She sighed quietly to herself, and attempted to again concentrate on her book.  
It was, of course, a love story. 

Quistis had been reading many of these lately, due to the fact that her own love life was practically non-existent.  
  


She had thought for a while that she was in love with Squall. That is,  
until Rinoa came into the picture. This extinguished any hope of her ever having him for herself. There was no bitterness between herself and Rinoa though She actually loved the girl like a sister, and they got along very well.  
  


After Quistis had gotten over Squall, she had gotten involved with a fellow  
instructor, Gabriel Lewis. Gabriel had been everything Quistis had been  
looking for. Handsome, romantic, kind. 

The tall, blue-eyed man was the object of her affection for a year and a half, and she would've married him, were it not for one night. 

"That night." Quistis thought, her sapphire eyes narrowing. Almost a year ago, she had decided to surprise her love with a candlelit dinner in his room. He had told her earlier that day that he was going to be cooped up in the room all night, grading papers. She thought it would be nice to give him a break from his work. 

She had went out and bought a beautiful black dress, and all the food for the surprise. That night, her hair let down and black dress on, she walked with the picnic basket in hand to Gabriel's room. She put the key that Gabriel had given  
her into the keyhole, and turned it with a small "click". 

Quietly, she opened the door, and stepped into the darkened room. "Kind of dark to be  
grading papers," she had thought, "Maybe he stepped out for a few minutes."  
She couldn't see three feet in front of her face, so she turned on a light, and saw that Gabriel's bedroom door was closed. 

"I will set the picnic up in there." she thought.

Quistis walked up quietly, and opened the bedroom door. What she saw next, though, made her gasp in surprise and pain. 

There was her love, Gabriel, in the bed with, of all people, one of his students! 

"Oh my!" Was all Quistis could say. She dropped the picnic basket and heard as the bottle of wine inside crashed and broke on the floor. Gabriel sat up straight in the bed, and abruptly shoved the young black-haired girl aside. As Quistis turned and ran from the room, she could hear Gabriel's voice calling after her. "Quis! Come back! I'm  
sorry!"  
  
"Sorry," Quistis thought with a smirk. "Sorry as the day is long." 

She still had a picture of his face, the next day, when he approached her crying form  
in the same spot she sat at now. She remembered how he had nervously ran a  
hand through his curly brown hair, and tried to comfort her. 

"Quis. Please listen. I do love you, but...." 

"I don't want to hear it Gabe!" she had yelled back. "You are the lowest of the low. I hope you get hurt one day. Just like I have been. I never want to see your face again!"  
  


She had stormed off after that, and avoided her ex-love from then on. A few  
months after that night, Gabriel moved to the newly built Trabia Garden, and the  
last Quistis had heard, he had married another instructor there.

She had loved, been loved, felt the pain of heartbreak, and felt the sting of loneliness.

"Will my luck ever change?" She thought, as she turned her attention to her book.

*****Meanwhile*****

"And Sir Laguna! Here is our cafeteria!  They serve the best food here!"  Selphie said excitedly, as she pulled Laguna's hand toward the tables full of garden students. "You must have lunch here one day!"

"Try the hot dogs." Zell said with a smile. "They are the best."

After being shown every nook and cranny of Balamb Garden, Laguna, Selphie, Zell, Irvine, and Rinoa had ended up at their last stop—The cafeteria.

"Now that you have seen all of Balamb Garden, Sir Laguna, you must come with me to meet some of my friends on the Stardust Masquerade Committee! They will be so excited to meet the President of Esthar!"  Selphie said, attempting to drag Laguna toward the cafeteria door.

"Selph, maybe Laguna is tired, we have been _everywhere_ there is to be in the Garden."  Irvine said, trying to calm the small girl's eager actions.

"Actually, Irvine, I am a little tired."  Laguna said, grateful to the tall cowboy for saving him from another round of handshakes and greetings.  " I think I just want to go up to my room for a while, and relax."

"Awwww!  All right Sir Laguna. But you will have to meet them later! We still have so much to talk about!" 

"Definitely Selphie."  Laguna said with a smile.

"Mr. Laguna, do you need help finding your room?" Rinoa asked timidly.

"No Rinoa, Thanks.  Why don't you all go and have some fun, instead of hanging around an old geezer like myself."  

"See you later Mr. Loire." Irvine said laughing at his comment.

He, Selphie, Rinoa, and Zell all left Laguna to fend for himself.

This was something that Laguna didn't mind one bit.

************************************************************************  

Poor Quis!  Will she ever find her one love???  Hmm…..keep reading to find out!  Ch. 4 will be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4 Seifer comes into the picture

I could lose myself in your eyes, your hair, and your smile. I love the way you look  
when you laugh. You don't laugh very often. Why not? You are so beautiful  
when you laugh. Your entire face lights up. I hope I get to see you smile  
more often.  
  
Until Next time,  
  
"Fire Cross"  
  
  


"How does that look?" a young Garden student asked the tall man sitting  
across from him.  
  
Seifer Almasy took the small paper from the kid's hands, and scanned it with  
his green eyes.   
  
"Hmm...Well..it'll do. I like the part where you say she should smile  
often. Come to think of it...she doesn't smile very often, does she?"  
  
"Instructor Trepe...I have only seen her smile a couple times. Most of the  
time, it looks forced anyway."  
  
"Well, I guess this will bring a little light to her dreary life." Seifer  
replied, with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Aren't you ever going to tell her?"  
  
"What, and spoil my fun? No way! If she's smart enough, she will figure it  
out."  
  
For the past two weeks, Seifer Almasy had been leaving anonymous notes to  
his instructor Quistis Trepe. He didn't have an ounce of writing ability,  
when it came to these things, so he volunteered a fellow garden student to  
do all of the writing for him. 

These little "love notes" had started out as just a little joke, but as time had passed, Seifer had actually started to like Quistis. Of course, no one knew this but him, and he would have stopped the letters long ago, had it not been for his growing feelings  
for his instructor.   
  
"Same time same place, next week." Seifer said, as he folded up the piece of  
paper, and walked away.  
  
"See ya!" The excited garden student replied, simply content to be seen  
"hanging out" with _the_ Seifer Almasy. 

"What a nerd."  Seifer thought as he watched the skinny kid wave frantically to him.

Seifer walked quickly out to the quad, and sat down in a secluded spot behind a small tree.  He took the note out again, and scanned over it.

He had been back at Balamb Garden for almost a year now, and everything was once again normal.

He had enrolled in classes again, and decided to turn his live around.  "No more living in a dream world." He had said when he first came back. "It's high time I grew up."

Seifer had practically fell to his knees, and begged for forgiveness from Squall.

Seifer would've rather cut off his left arm, than beg his former adversary for forgiveness.

He was desperate, though, to belong somewhere, and was willing to do even that to get back into his former home

Squall had seemed very hesitant to let him back in, and it took much effort on Seifer's part to convince him otherwise.

Finally, Squall had given in to Seifer's pleading, and had let him back into Balamb Garden.

What Squall didn't know, though, was that Seifer still held resentment toward him.  Squall had ruined Seifer's one chance at fame, his becoming a true Sorceress' Knight, and this was something that could _never_ be forgiven.

Seifer's emerald eyes narrowed at the thought of Squall.  All this time, Squall was under the impression that Seifer was a changed man, and Seifer played the part well.

Always the "perfect gentlemen" while out in public, his attitude was quick to change when no one was around.

Seifer stood quickly, tired of sitting in the secluded spot.  He walked slowly toward the quad balcony.  When he reached it, he leaned forward, and rested his arms on the cool concrete ledge.

He looked down and scanned the huge field in front of him.  He noticed a few trees, here and there, and off in the distance, a thick forest.

He then shifted his gaze to the left, and saw the large rose garden that had been there long before he had came back.

Suddenly, a glint of gold caught his eye.  He stood up straight, and leaned further over the balcony to see none other than Quistis Trepe sitting in the rose garden!

Her beautiful blonde hair was glinting in the sunlight, and that was what had caught Seifer's attention.  She was sitting amongst a small cluster of white rose bushes, reading.

"She would never like me."  Seifer thought, "I'm definitely not her type."

He watched as she brushed a strand of her long hair from her eyes, and turned a page of the small blue book she held in her hands.

 "How am I going to tell her that I actually really like her?" Seifer thought with a loud sigh.

************************************************************************   

"Where am I?" Laguna thought, as he made his way out into the sunshine.

He had somehow made his way through the cafeteria, to the library, turned around and ended up in the training center not once, but twice, and was now out in the open air surrounded by hundreds of rose bushes.

"What the…..Maybe I should've stuck with Rinoa."  Laguna said, running a hand through his hair.

Curiosity suddenly took over Laguna, and he decided to explore the maze of roses a little more.  He made his way through the oranges, reds, pinks, and yellows of the beautiful, fragrant rose bushes in the garden.

He walked quietly amongst the roses, listening to the quiet whispers of lovers walking hand in hand, and the breeze whistling through the leaves.

After a few minutes of walking, he came upon a small group of beautiful white rose bushes.

"How different these seem from the rest.  So much more pure and elegant."  Laguna thought, running his hand over one of the bush's large blossoms.

As he came closer to smell the fragrance of the rose, a flash of color caught his eye.  He looked around the bushes and saw a beautiful girl sitting and reading quietly among the bushes.

"An angel."  Was the first thought that popped into the man's head.  He then realized who the "angel" really was.

"The girl from the picture, with the beautiful eyes.  Quistis."

Laguna suddenly felt very funny.  This was the most beautiful girl he had seen since Raine had died.  A sudden nervousness stirred in the depths of his stomach.  

"Should I talk to her?"  He thought as he laid a hand over his abdomen. "She is so beautiful.  Even more than I remember."

He watched as she turned a page of the book she was reading, and heard as she sighed quietly.  

"She seems so sad…how can such a beautiful person be so sad?"  Laguna thought as he watched.

Laguna finally got up the courage to talk to her, and started to walk quietly toward her still form.

As he approached her, he reached up, and plucked a single white rose bud from a nearby bush, to give to her.

"A token of my love."  Laguna thought with a small smile.

************************************************************************  

Don't worry Glen 393!  Ch. 4's finally here!

Sorry it took me so long to update!  Thanks everyone for your great reviews!!!  I hope you like the story so far!!!!  Please read and review!


	5. Chaper 5 Seifer's Jealousy

Seifer smiled to himself, as he watched the beautiful instructor sitting quietly amongst the roses. Over to the left of her, a glint of jet black caught Seifer's eye. 

"Who could that be?" He thought to himself, as he watched a man with long black hair walk slowly through the garden. "Is that who I think it is? No...couldn't be...."  
  
He continued to watch as the man with black hair made his way in and out of the rose bushes, pausing here and there to smell a rose, and then continue on. 

"Oh Hyne. It's president Loire! What the hell is he doing here?"   
  
Then Seifer watched as Laguna walked straight toward the spot where Quistis  
was sitting! 

"He'd better leave her alone." Seifer thought with a hint of jealousy.   
  
Laguna stood behind one of the white rose bushes that Quistis sat amongst, and for what seemed like hours to Seifer, watched her read quietly. 

"Is he just gonna stare at her all day long!?" Seifer thought.   
  
His question was answered at that moment, though, when Laguna reached up and picked a white rose from one of the bushes, and started to walk slowly toward Quistis.  
  
"Hell! I'd better get down there, who knows what this guy is planning on  
doing!"   
  
Seifer took off down the quad stairs, his long coat flowing behind him, as he made his way toward the rose garden where Quistis and Laguna were.  
  
The forgotten note to Quistis sat on the edge of the balcony, until a breeze swept it away, most likely never to be seen again.   
  
************************************************************************  

  
Laguna walked quietly up to Quistis, rose bud in hand.  
  
"Ahem..." Laguna cleared his throat to get her attention.  
  
Quistis turned quickly to see a tall man with long black hair smiling down  
at her with his outstretched hand holding a beautiful white rosebud.  
  
"Laguna! What a pleasant surprise!"   
  
She closed the book, stood up, and looked at the beautiful flower in the  
smiling man's hand. "How beautiful! Thank you!"   
  
As Quistis' hand brushed Laguna's to take the rose, he felt a familiar cramp beginning in his leg.  
  
"How have you been? What brings you here?" Quistis asked, her blue eyes sparkling behind her glasses.  
  
Laguna suddenly felt very shy. 

"I'm on vacation here for a week or so. I thought it would be nice to come visit all my friends."  
  
"I am so glad to see you! It's been so long!"  
  
As Quistis talked, she noticed how well Laguna looked for his age. There were no fine lines or wrinkles on his smooth skin, and the few silver streaks at his temples were the only difference since Quistis had last saw him.

"Please come sit over here Laguna. We have so much to catch up on."  
  
Quistis motioned to a small bench that she had been sitting on, before Laguna had come up.  
  
Grateful for the offer, since his leg was becoming increasingly cramped up, Laguna quickly walked to the bench and sat down.  
  
Quistis walked up after him and took a seat. Since the bench was only a few feet long, the two had to sit very close to each other.  
  
Laguna's heart was beating so rapidly, that he was sure Quistis could hear it loud and clear.   
  


"How is it going in Esthar?" Quistis asked, after a moment of silence.  
  
"Very well. Presidency can be trying at times, but for the most part, it is very rewarding."  
  
"I admire that Laguna. Not everyone is able to manage an entire country, and actually like doing it!" 

They both laughed quietly.   
  
Quistis watched as the handsome man's white teeth gleamed in the sunlight as  
he laughed. 

"He looks so good for his age.." She thought as she watched him. "Such great looking features! Squall definitely gets his looks from him."  
  
She shook her head softly, trying to shake the thoughts from her head.  
  


"That's right Quistis! Don't think about Squall's father like that! You have definitely been without love for too long!"  
  
"I hear you are an instructor again?" Laguna asked her, interrupting her  
thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Oh an instructor! Yes I decided to become one again. I have always  
liked helping others, and instructing is a great way to do it."  
  
Laguna was becoming increasingly nervous around the pretty girl, and he  
shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

"Come on Laguna! Get it together! She's just another pretty girl....You can handle this!" 

Laguna looked into Quistis' eyes, her golden hair framing her face made her look so innocent. 

"Those eyes, I could look into them forever." 

Laguna shook his head, for the same reason that Quistis had before, to clear his mind of the thoughts he was having.  He couldn't help it, though.  He was falling, and falling fast for the pretty girl that sat mere inches away from him.  She looked so mature, for her young age.  

Suddenly there was a rustling in one of the bushes in front of them.  Laguna and Quistis both looked up to see Seifer Almasy standing in front of them, looking down with his jade eyes.

Quistis stood up quickly, surprised to see her student standing in front of her.

"Seifer!  What brings you out here?"

Seifer walked slowly up, a small grin growing on his face with every step.  He enjoyed seeing the instructor blush uncomfortably at his presence. 

"Why hello Instructor Trepe……Aren't you going to introduce me to your….._friend_?"  His last word was spoken with a hint of animosity. 

"Oh…umm…Laguna Loire, this is a student of mine, Seifer Almasy.  Seifer this is President Laguna Loire from Esthar."   

Laguna stood, confused as to why Quistis seemed so uncomfortable around the tall young man.

"Pleasure to meet you Seifer."

The two men shook hands.

"Seifer, how did you know that I was down here?"

"I have my sources Instructor.  Actually I came down here because I…umm…needed help.  Yeah.  I needed help on my assignment for tomorrow."

Seifer, of course, had never asked for help on anything, especially not with things like his homework. Quistis gave him a confused glance.

"Your assignment?  Well Seifer, if its school related, I will be happy to help.  Just one second."   Quistis turned to talk to Laguna.

"I'm sorry our conversation got interrupted Laguna, but one of my students needs help.  Maybe we could catch up later?"

"Of course Quistis.  I will be happy to talk later.  I think I will go take a short nap anyway.  I've had a long day."  Laguna said with a sigh, more from disappointment, than fatigue.

Seifer stood behind the two, arms crossed, rolling his eyes at their conversation.

Quistis picked up her book, and the small rose Laguna had given her, and she and Seifer walked together toward the Garden.  Quistis glanced back at Laguna one more time, and he smiled and waved.  She smiled back, before turning around.

.*****Later that Night***** 

Quistis sat on her bed, later that night, thinking about what had happened that day.  After she had left Laguna, she and Seifer had went to her empty classroom to discuss Seifer's "assignment problem".  

What started out as help, though, actually ended up in a small argument between the two.

Quistis ran the conversation through her head again.

"Alright Seifer, I have been explaining this assignment to you for the past ten minutes, and the entire time, you've zoned me out!"

"I was listening Instructor.  I heard every word you said!  By the way, you and that President looked nice and cozy today when I interrupted you."

"That is not why we came up here Seifer.  Stay focused!"

"Hey!  I'm just saying what I saw.  How old do you think he is anyway?  At least 50.  Damn! That's old!"

"Laguna is a good man, and his age makes no difference to me.  He is kind and sweet, and that's what makes a man.  Not how many monsters he can defeat, or how much he can bench press, like some people seem to think."

Quistis remembered how Seifer's eyes glowed a mysterious shade of green at that moment.

"You like him!  You have a crush on this guy, Instructor!"

"How dare you Seifer!  You barely know anything about me!  And besides, what do you care!"

"Damn!  I knew it!  This guy's old enough to be your father! And he's the commander's father! Holy Shit!"

Quistis' eyes narrowed at the man sitting across from her.  She had heard enough.

"You need to leave. NOW!  I am tired of this."

Quistis slammed her book closed, and quickly got up to show Seifer the way out.  She was suddenly stopped, though, by a strong grip on her arm.  She turned to see Seifer, with an apologetic look on his face.

"Look…Quistis…I'm sorry.  I can't help what I think.  Sometimes I just let myself get carried away.  I apologize."

Quistis had a small stubborn streak, though, and she wasn't sure if she should accept his apology.

"Just leave Seifer.  You have said enough.  Goodbye."

She shook her arm free from his strong grip, and was about to open the door when she was spun around quickly, and again found herself staring into Seifer's emerald eyes.  

His face was mere centimeters away from hers.  She could feel his breath hit her face. He leaned his whole body close to hers, almost pinning her against the wall.

"Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are when you're angry?"

Quistis' blue eyes widened at the comment, and then it happened.  Seifer kissed her.  His soft lips brushed hers, and in an instant, he was kissing her gently.

Quistis closed her eyes. She had almost forgotten what is was like to be kissed, and Seifer was doing a good job reminding her.  Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she kissed him back, almost greedily.  He ran his hand down her back, as she ran her long fingers through his hair.

Finally, Seifer pulled away from the kiss.  Quistis simply stood there, her eyes closed, when she suddenly realized what she had done.  She had kissed one of her students!

"Oh my….Seifer….you need to leave…I'm sorry…."

"But…Instructor…"  Seifer looked at her with confused eyes.  

"Please! Leave Seifer!"

Quistis opened up the door, and motioned for Seifer to leave.  Slowly, he walked out, and Quistis had watched him disappear down the hallway, his boots scraping the ground loudly as he went.

Sitting in her room, Quistis could still feel Seifer's soft lips on hers.  She could still feel the roughness of his face against her soft cheeks, his strong hands on her back.  She shivered, and walked over to her nearby desk.  

On it sat the beautiful white rosebud that Laguna had given her earlier.  She smiled at the thought of the handsome, older man, and how sweet he was.  

She sighed quietly to herself.  Just two days ago she was wishing that she had more love in her life.  

Now she was torn between two men.  What would happen when she had to choose between the two?

************************************************************************

Oh man!  This story's getting good!  I am loving this!  I can't write enough!  Thanks everyone for your great reviews! Please let me know what you think of this chapter!  You guys are the best!!!  :D

  
  


  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6 Quistis' Dilemma

A/N: Ok Everyone! Before we get started on the next chappy, I just wanted  
to make a couple things clear.   
  
I had to up the rating from PG to PG 13 due to the fact that Seifer likes to use..umm..colorful language.   
  
I have also been getting some questions on just how old everyone is in this fic. Well....Since this fic takes place 3 years after Ultimecia's defeat...Seifer is 21,Quistis is 21, Squall, Selphie, Zell, and Irvine are all 20. And finally, Laguna is 47. Whew!  
  


I also wanted to thank everyone for his or her reviews and nice words! You guys  
are the coolest!  oh btw...some upcoming chappy's are going to get a little angsty, so just  
warning you guys in advance.  
  


Well..thats all for now! Enjoy chapter 6!   
  
~Irvy'sLilCowgrl~  
  
  
  
  
  
*****The Next Day*****  
  
  
"And class, please remember that the Stardust Masquerade Ball is coming up on Sunday. I hope to see you all there. Have a good weekend. Class dismissed."  
  
Quistis smiled as her last class of the day poured out of the classroom. The last student to leave was Seifer, and as he passed her desk, she quickly glanced down at her papers and pretended to diligently grade them. Seifer tried to get her attention, but finally gave up and walked slowly out of the class with the other students.  
  
Quistis sighed quietly. "How did I ever make it through that class." She had somehow stammered her way through the day's lesson, the entire time knowing that Seifer's green eyes were watching her. Every time her eyes met his, all she could think of was last night, and how he had kissed her.   
  
Quistis began to gather up her things and put them away for the weekend. She had been thinking of the ball that was coming up, and she wasn't so sure if she was going. "What if Seifer asks me...I have to say no. He's my student! No matter how much I like him, or how well he kisses...."   
  
Quistis touched her lips, and for the hundredth time, ran Seifer's actions through her head again. Her dreamy thoughts were interrupted by a light tapping on the classroom door.  
  
"Oh Hyne...Please don't let it be Seifer! I can't talk to him now."   
  
Quistis straightened her hair, and SeeD uniform, and then in a shaky voice said, "Come in."  
  
Slowly the doors to the classroom opened, but instead of blonde hair and green eyes peeking in, a head of long jet-black hair, and blue-green eyes peeked in.  
  
Quistis' features lit up, partly because it wasn't Seifer, and partly because Laguna had come to visit.  
  
"Laguna! What a pleasant surprise! Please come in!"  
  
Laguna slowly walked in. He was wearing a pair of black pants, and a gray button-up shirt, that was partially unbuttoned at his neck, showing off his toned muscles underneath.  
  
"Quistis, how are you today. I thought I'd find you here."  
  
"My home away from home." Quistis said with a small roll of her eyes, and a laugh.  
  
"You busy?" Laguna asked, walking up to her desk and running a hand through his hair. A nervous habit.  
  
"No, I was just cleaning up for the weekend."  
  
"Oh...Umm..well I was just wondering if you'd...umm..like to get some lunch? I mean...I don't have much to do, and I thought we could talk a little more...I mean...if you're not busy..."  
  
"Hmm..a lunch date?" Quistis thought. "Why not. it will take my mind off Sei...other things...anyway."  
  
"I would love to Laguna. In fact, why don't we go to Balamb for lunch? We could get away from all this garden commotion for a while, and enjoy ourselves." Actually, Quistis wanted to get away from Seifer's piercing stare.  
  
"Oh sure! Sounds fun. You want to go right now?"  
  
"Yeah, I have a car in the garage that we can use. It's only a fifteen-minute drive. Just let me lock up."  
  
Quistis straightened up the papers on her desk, and grabbed her keys to lock the classroom door. After locking up, she and Laguna walked toward the parking garage, both chatting quietly to each other. As they walked past a dark corner, a tall figure emerged from it and followed them. His green eyes glowing in the shadows as he snuck behind them.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
"She can't even look me in the eyes." Seifer thought as he walked slowly past his instructor. 

She had immediately put her head down and pretended to  
grade her papers as he had walked by. He had contemplated talking to her, but changed his mind. "Now's not the time." He thought as he continued through the classroom door.  
  
He couldn't believe that he had actually kissed her last night. It just  
happened. Seifer had wanted to do it for a while, and last night seemed  
like the right time. 

At least Seifer thought it was. He wasn't so sure about what Quistis thought, since she hadn't spoken one word to him since it happened.  
  
As Seifer walked slowly down the hall, thinking about the kiss, someone bumped lightly into his shoulder. 

 Lost in thought, Seifer didn't even bother to look. He heard a deep voice say "Sorry." and continue down the hallway.   
  
Seifer turned to yell something obscene at the person, when he realized whom it was. "It's that ass Laguna!" Seifer thought, "And he's heading right toward Quistis' classroom!"  
  
Seifer did a quick turn, and quietly followed Laguna. Hiding in the shadows, Seifer watched as Laguna stood at the classroom door for a few minutes, before lightly tapping on it. 

He heard Quistis' voice say, "Come in" and then Laguna disappeared inside the class.  
  
Seifer stood in complete silence, dying to know what was going on inside the  
class. "How can that bumbling idiot think that Quistis would actually like  
him!"   
  
Seifer gritted his teeth, thinking about all of the possible things that  
could be going on behind the classroom doors. "Come on dammit! What the hell  
are they doing!?"  
  
Suddenly the silence was broken by the classroom doors opening, and Laguna and Quistis emerging together. Quistis said something quietly to Laguna, and she then turned to lock the classroom doors.  
  
As they walked past, Seifer could hear them talking quietly. He decided to  
follow the couple, and see where they were headed. 

"I wonder where they are going?" He thought, as he fell in step a few yards behind Laguna and Quistis.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
"So then Irvine wanted to see how many hotdogs Zell could fit in his mouth. Can you believe Zell shoved 3 hotdogs into his mouth! He then started choking on them, and ended up spitting half of them onto Irvine's lap! We thought we were going to die laughing!"  
  
Quistis and Laguna laughed loudly at the story Quistis had been telling.  
  


The two had left Balamb Garden, and drove to Balamb town for lunch. They had  
found a quaint little cafe beside the ocean, and had been sitting there talking for the past hour. What they didn't know, though, was that Seifer had also gotten a car, and had followed them all the way to the cafe.   
  
Once he had seen where they were seated, he had taken a seat a few tables away from them. Far enough so they wouldn't notice, but close enough to hear their conversation.  
  
"These two are getting too close for comfort. What does she see in this guy anyways?" Seifer thought, as he watched the two laugh loudly.  
  
He leaned in closer to hear their words better.  
  
"You know Quistis, this is the most fun that I have had in a long time." Laguna said, smiling.  
  
"Me too Laguna. You are a great person to be around. Always happy."

"Come on Laguna, just ask her."   
  
Laguna had decided to ask Quistis to the Stardust Masquerade Ball, since Selphie was so adamant on him going. He thought it would be a good opportunity to tell her about his feelings toward her, and he could see if she felt the same.  
  
"Umm...Quistis...can I ask you something..." Laguna said quietly, running a hand through his hair.  
  
Quistis saw the glimmer of nervousness in his eyes, and automatically knew what he was going to ask her. "Oh, Hyne...He's going to ask me to the ball! I know it!"  
  
"I was j-just w-wondering...." Laguna cleared his throat, after trying to stammer out a few words in a high-pitched voice. "Ahem..."  
  
Then in his normal, deep voice, he asked, "I was just wondering if you would like to accompany me to the Stardust Masquerade Ball on Sunday. I mean, if you don't already have a date, that is..."  
  
Quistis looked into his beautiful eyes, and couldn't imagine saying no to him. She didn't mind the age difference, and the fact that he was Squall's father made no difference to her either. In fact Squall never actually acknowledged the fact that Laguna was his father. There was only one problem. What would Quistis do about Seifer?   
  
She knew that he wasn't exactly the "sociable type", so she didn't know if he would even want to go to the ball.   
  
"Oh what the heck." She thought. "You only live once, and besides, I am starting to really like him."  
  
Quistis smiled, and then spoke. "I would love to be your date to the ball Laguna. It would be an honor."  
  
Laguna took a deep breath. He felt as if a thousand pounds had been lifted from his chest. "Oh..well...great! I think we will have a very nice time."  
  
"I think we will have a wonderful time!" Quistis replied, her eyes shining. "Now we just have to figure out what to wear!"  
  
Laguna laughed, his eyes shining. "Well, all I have to say is, anything but Zorro!"   
  
He and Quistis laughed loudly, before getting up to head back to the Garden.  
  


************************************************************************  
  
Seifer looked on jealously, as Laguna and Quistis flirted with each other. He then heard Laguna say something that made him almost fall from his chair.  
  
"Did he just ask her to the ball?" He asked himself, not sure if his ears heard right. Quistis confirmed his question a minute later, though, when he heard her say "I would love to be your date for the ball."  
  
Seifer then sat back in shock. The rest of their conversation was blanked  
out by his thoughts.  
  
"I can't believe it. She said yes. Why that two-timing...No...it's not her fault. She's just been lonely. It's that asshole Laguna's fault. He knows she's been lonely, and he's going to take full advantage of it. What would someone his age want with someone her age! He only wants her to be his little toy. Someone he can screw and then leave in the dust while he goes off to find another young girl to feed his mid-life crisis. Damn it Seifer!

You should've stayed and asked her that night in her classroom!" 

 Seifer then heard Quistis say that they needed to get back to the garden. He watched as the two stood up, and walked toward their parked car.  
  


His eyes narrowed as he watched Laguna slowly place his hand on the small of Quistis' back, and lead her through the maze of tables at the cafe. He then slammed a couple of dollars down on the table to pay for the drink he had barely touched, and made his way out of the restaurant, and into his car. As he drove back to Balamb, one thought occupied his mind.

"That damn fool won't live to hurt Quistis.  Not as long as I am around."   
  
  


*****Later*****  
  
"Zell! Hellooooo!!! Wake up!!! The ball is tomorrow night! We have to get these tables set up!"   
  
Selphie walked quietly up to Zell, who had dozed off leaning against a table that had been set up. She, Zell, Irvine, and Rinoa had been working all evening since Selphie was short a few helpers due to sickness.  
  
"Aww....He looks like a little baby...so peaceful!" Selphie quietly said to herself.  
  
"Hey Selph! Ugh....Where do you...Ugh...want this table?" Irvine asked, walking up carrying a large unfolded table in his arms.  
  
"Shhh! Irvine! You'll wake up Zelly! Just look at him...."  
  
Irvine dropped the table heavily, and walked up to look at the sleeping Zell.  
  
"What a lazy...." Irvine said. 

 He then gave Zell a soft kick in the side with his booted foot. Zell fell over from the kick, and then jumped up suddenly, ready to fight whatever horrible creature had stirred him from his nap. Instead of finding a monster, he stared into the laughing faces of Irvine and Selphie.  
  
"Who the hell kicked me!?" Zell asked confused.   
  
"I did." Irvine replied, adjusting his hat. "This isn't nap time, we need to help set up for the ball."  
  
Zell looked out of the ballroom windows at the darkening sky. "Sorry guys, I've just had a looooong day...."  
  
"What's wrong Zelly?" Selphie asked, motherly concern in her eyes.   
  
"Oh, I can't find a damn costume. I've looked everywhere. I'm going to give up soon...."  
  
"I'll help you tomorrow Zelly." Selphie said. "Thanks so much for helping out."  
  
Selphie, Zell, Irvine, and Rinoa had been helping set up for the Stardust Ball all afternoon. They were almost finished with the last touches.   
  
"Come on guys. We're almost through!" Rinoa yelled as she struggled with a folding chair.   
  
"Here Rinoa, let me help. I wouldn't want you to strain your pretty hands now." Irvine said as he jogged slowly over to Rinoa.  
  
Selphie and Zell laughed quietly, and continued to set up the tables.  
  
Suddenly the doors to the ballroom opened and closed quietly. In walked Quistis.   
  
"Quisty!" Selphie ran over to Quistis, and gave her a friendly hug. "I haven't talked to you in days!"  
  
"Hi Selphie." Quistis said quietly, hugging the smaller girl back. "I know, I have been so busy lately."  
  
"Well hello there stranger." Irvine said, as he,Zell, and Rinoa all walked slowly up to Quistis.

"Hey Guys." Quistis said with a small sigh. She was still in the clouds about lunch with Laguna. She was really starting to like him. 

Quistis walked dreamily over to a nearby chair and sat down with a far away look on her face.   
  
"Uh Oh..." Rinoa said as she watched Quistis. "Boys could you excuse us for a few minutes? Girl talk.."   
  
Zell and Irvine looked disappointed, as they both said a quiet "Yes.." and walked slowly out the double doors of the ballroom.  
  
As soon as the door clicked shut, Rinoa and Selphie both rushed over to the table Quistis was sitting at, and simultaneously started to talk.  
  
"You have to tell me what is going on Quistis!" Selphie asked with bright  
eyes.  
"Quistis, there is something going on." Rinoa said at the same time.  
  
Quistis snapped out of her dream-like trance, and looked at the two girls staring at her with eager eyes.   
  
"You two are my best friends in the world. And what I am about to tell you absolutely has to stay behind these walls."  
  
"We swear Quistis. We wont tell a soul." Selphie said, genuine honesty in her voice.  
  
"But before you start, wait one second." Rinoa said getting a mysterious look in her brown eyes.   
  
She walked quickly over to the double doors, and opened them suddenly. Out spilled Irvine and Zell who had been leaning up against the door in an attempt to listen in on the girls' conversation.

"Get up you dorks!" Selphie said kicking Irvine in the side with her foot.

"Ouch Selph!"  Irvine said as he got up and ran a hand through his hair. 

"We were only…..umm…..guarding the doors!  Yeah!  We were guarding the doors!"  Zell said as he handed Irvine his hat that fell on the floor.

"Don't you two have papers to grade, or something…."  Rinoa said, looking very annoyed.

"Yeah, you guys go and do that, everything's done, and the rest of the committee will do the finishing touches tomorrow morning."  Selphie said, pushing the two men out of the door.

"Fine Fine! We can take a hint!  Come on Zell."  Irvine said as he was forced out the doors.  Selphie watched as he and Zell walked slowly down the hall and around the corner.

She shut the doors and locked them, and then walked quickly over to the place where Quistis and Rinoa sat.

"I have a problem."  Quistis said quietly, looking down at her peach colored dress.

"Tell us Quisty, I'm sure we can help!"  Selphie said, taking Quistis' hand in hers.

Quistis took a deep breath, and then suddenly let the whole story out at once.

"Well, you see, I really like someone.  He's nice and sweet, and the gentlest person you could ever know…

"That's great Quis!"  Rinoa said clapping her hands together cheerfully.

"There's just one problem Rinoa." Quistis continued, interrupting Rinoa's little celebration.  "I like this man, but I also have feelings for another man.  I can't decide whom I like more!"

"Oh no Quis!  I'm sorry! I didn't realize it was like that!"  Rinoa said, her brown eyes lowering.

"Well aren't you gonna tell us who they are Quis!?"  Selphie asked, almost jumping from anticipation.

"You guys are going to kill me when you find out."  Quistis said, her blue eyes lowering again.

"Come on Quis, it can't be that bad."  Rinoa said, squeezing the blond woman's hand encouragingly.

Quistis sighed loudly, and for the first time, told her friends her secret.  "The two men I like are Laguna Loire…… President Loire……and Seifer Almasy…..my student….."

Rinoa and Selphie both gasped in surprise.  Of all the people, these were the last men on earth they thought Quistis would be involved with.

"S-S-Sir Laguna!  S-Seifer Almasy!"  Selphie stuttered, her green eyes growing wide as saucers. "Oh my…."

"Please, don't do that Selphie!  You two are my closest friends, I couldn't handle you two leaving me!"  

Rinoa, seeing panic in her friend's blue eyes, decided to comfort her, despite her feelings.

"Quis, do you love these men?"  Rinoa asked, looking directly into the woman's eyes.

"I don't know Rinoa, I just don't know.  What I do know is that it gets worse…. You see, I…umm…kissed Seifer, in my classroom last night.  And umm…today, Laguna asked me to the Stardust Ball…and I accepted him."

"Ohhhh Hyne!"  Selphie said, obviously no comfort to her poor friend.  

"So you kissed Seifer Almasy, and then later accepted Laguna Loire's invitation to the Stardust Ball…"  Rinoa said, letting Quistis' words sink into her mind. "Well it's obvious who you like more then, right?  You like Laguna more."

"Actually, I don't know Rinoa, I mean I like Laguna a lot, but there's just something about Seifer. Something in his eyes.  Of course Laguna's much more practical. I mean he's nice and kind and dependable.  Seifer on the other hand is rebellious and charming and….

"Younger…"  Selphie interrupted, finally adding to the conversation.  "Remember Quistis, Sir Laguna has to be almost 50.  He's old enough to be your father."

"That part doesn't bother me one bit Selphie.  The fact that Seifer is closer in age, doesn't mean that he's better in any way."  Quistis said quietly.

"Quis, I think that this decision is completely up to you.  Neither Selphie nor I can decide your fate.  It's in your hands."  Rinoa said.

"Please, you guys, don't tell anyone what I have told you!"  Quistis said, panic in her eyes at the thought of what had happened getting around the garden.

"Trust us Quis, this will remain a secret.  I can assure you, though, that when you show up with Laguna Loire tomorrow night, it will be the talk of the garden for a while."  Rinoa said, getting up and motioning for Selphie to do the same. "We are going to go now Quis, you can stay in here for a while, and think to yourself if you'd like."

"Yeah, thanks Rinoa, Selphie, you guys are the best."  Quistis mustered up a small smile for her friends as they walked slowly out of the beautiful ballroom.

After they had left Quistis stood and walked slowly around the beautiful room, admiring the tables and flowers that had been set up all around. She had agreed to meet Laguna tomorrow morning to go shopping for their costumes they were to wear at the ball.  

"In just 24 hours I will be in here.  Chatting, laughing, holding on to the arm of the man of my dreams.

Quistis sat down in a nearby chair and put her head down on the table slowly.

"I'm just not so sure who that man will be yet."

************************************************************************   

Oh wow!  Talk about MAJOR writer's block!  I just couldn't get my noggin moving!  Well I'm back now!  I want to thank everyone who has stuck with the story so far!  It's about to get angsty guys!  Hope you have you Kleenex's!!!  Please let me know what you thought of this chappy!  I will update soon!


	7. Chapter 7 The Plan

*****Balamb Docks: Midnight*****  
  
A tall figure stood in the shadows, puffing on a cigarette, waiting quietly. He inhaled heavily on his cigarette, and ran a hand through his thick, blonde hair. His emerald eyes looked out onto the nearby ocean, watching the waves crash against the sand, as the moonlight reflected off of the water. 

"Where in the hell is he!" He thought, pacing back and forth in the shadows. 

A soft laugh, a woman's, was heard in the distance. 

"Come on dammit! No one can see me here!" He turned up the collar on his trench coat, just in case someone he knew happened to stroll by. After a few more minutes, a voice was heard to the left of him. 

"Yo Almasy, ya asshole! How ya been!" Seifer turned quickly to see an old acquaintance of his walking up slowly.  The tall man wore a brown trench coat, unbuttoned to reveal a blood red shirt beneath.  Seifer had known him for a long time.    
  
"Shut the hell up Dante! No one's supposed to know I'm here!" Seifer said through clenched teeth. He grasped Dante by the collar of his black coat, and pulled him into the shadows.   
  
"Damn man! Take it easy! There's only drunks out at this hour anyway!" Dante said, straightening his coat, and running a hand through his multi-layered brown hair. Hispurple eyes sparkled in the darkness as he spoke. "So, Almasy, why'd you call me out here at this time of night?"  
  
"I have a proposition for you." Seifer said, a glint of evil in his eyes. "Remember back in the old days, you used to do sniper work?"  
  
"I still do a job occasionally, Almasy. Why ya got an ex-wife you need capped?" Dante let out a deep laugh, his rough features twisted into an evil smile.  
  
"No! Shh! Keep it down! I….have a bug I need exterminated. A sort of thorn in my side...."  
  
"Ah, I like this. Keep going." Dante said, with an evil sneer.  
  
"There's this girl back at the Garden that I like a lot. A whole lot. The problem is that an older man came visiting there a few days ago, and decided he was going to steal her away. Just like that. And this bastard is a fool! An idiot! He can't even take a few steps without falling all over himself. That son of a bitch." Seifer spat out the words with such hate that even the evil Dante took a step back.   
  
"Whoa man, you must really be hung on this chick. So you want me to uhh...get rid of him for ya?"  
  
Seifer pulled out a bag filled with gil. "It'll be well worth your while Dante. I believe this will help you find the finer things in life."   
  
Dante licked his lips greedily at the site of the bulging sack of gil. "So who exactly do I have to knock off?"  
  
"His name's Laguna Loire."  
  
"Holy Shit! You mean the President of Esthar!" Dante's purple eyes widened, and he backed away even further from Seifer. "I don't think so man! Do you know what would happen to my ass if they found out who did that? It would be the electric chair for me!"  
  
"Listen Dante; I have it all worked out. It's a fool proof plan. And I will pay you half in advance. Nothing will happen. Do you know how many people have it out for that man? And he's a president. They'll probably lay it off on Galbadia or something. No one will ever suspect me, or you."  
  
Hesitation shone on Dante's dark features. He scratched his stubbled chin, and ran a hand through his layered hair again. Finally a wicked grin shone across his handsome face. Always up for a challenge, he shook Seifer's hand and said, "Count me in Almasy. Besides, it's not every day you get to kill a president.."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
  
Quistis awoke with a start. Her long blond hair disheveled, she pushed it from her eyes to see the alarm clock. It read 7:30 am. 

 "Oh Hyne! I'm supposed to meet Laguna in an hour!" 

Quistis jumped quickly from bed, and got into the shower. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she stepped out of the shower and dried her hair. After putting her unruly tresses up, she dressed quickly, and headed out the door to meet Laguna in Balamb Town.  
  
*****Meanwhile*****  
  
"Stop shaking Laguna! Calm down!"   
  
Laguna rung his hands nervously as he waited outside of the local shops in Balamb Town. He was waiting for Quistis, so they could pick out their costumes for the ball. He had been up since the crack of dawn thinking about Quistis, and what had happened between the two of them. "I hope she shows up soon...I can't take much more of this waiting." Laguna glanced down at his watch. It read 8:45 am. He smiled at a passing couple, and stepped back a bit further, not wanting anyone to notice him. He didn't need any publicity at the moment.   
  
Suddenly a soft hand on his shoulder made him jump a little. He turned to see Quistis standing behind him with a small smile on her pretty face.   
  
"Hello Laguna. Glad to see you're here." She smiled, and smoothed the front of her pale yellow sweater down. Laguna's green eyes fully took her in. She had her hair tied up in it's usual style, and was wearing a pale yellow sweater, and white jeans. She looked beautiful, with her glasses on, and her eyes shining.   
 

"Glad to see you could make it Quistis, you look lovely today." 

Quistis smiled warmly; glad to see the handsome man in front of her.  

"Why thank you Laguna."  Quistis said, blushing slightly.

"So…. we'd better get going.  There's a costume store a block down from here that we can check out.  Shall we?"  Laguna offered Quistis his arm, and she gladly took it.

They walked down the street slowly, arm in arm, chatting happily.

*****Meanwhile*****

"Ok, Dante.  Here is the plan.  Trust me, we can't fail this."  Seifer lit a cigarrette as he sat at a local bar in Balamb Town.  Just blocks from where Quistis and Laguna were shopping.  Dante sat across from him, also smoking, the light of the cigarette shining in his purple eyes.


	8. Chapter 8 Pain and Jealousy

Hey everyone! Wow! It's been a while since I updated! I just wanted to say I'm sorry to all of my wonderful, lovely, cool, neat, etc, etc readers! You guys are truly the greatest! I am currently working on wrapping this great story up, and the ending's gonna be a doosie! he he he......  
  
So.....without further hesitation, here's the next chappy in my story "The White Rose" Please R&R and please enjoy!  
  
Thx! Irvy'sLilCwgrl (Laura)  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
Here is the plan. Seifer leaned in closer to Dante and glanced around nervously. There were only a couple of older people in the bar, mostly the regular drunks that hung around the bar non-stop.   
  
"First of all, take this." Seifer said, taking out a small device and handing it to Dante. "This is a microphone that you will have in you ear at all times."  
  
Dante looked curiously at the small microphone attatched to a small battery pack. He put it in his ear and smiled at Seifer. "Nice, this will help out a lot."  
  
"It's not a toy Dante, this is our only line of communication at this party. You don't know me, and I don't know you after this meeting. We cannot be seen together. I will have one just like yours, except mine will be in my sleeve, and I can talk to you. Then if anything doesn't look right, or something goes wrong, I can let you know to abort the assignment."  
  
"Yes Sir!" Dante, always the smart ass, saluted army style and grinned at Seifer.  
  
Seifer just rolled his eyes at Dante and continued. "Here is a map of the Garden." Seifer pulled out a small map and laid it onto the table. The handrawn map was messy, but legible. Dante squinted his purple eyes at the map, and waited for Seifer to continue with the plan.  
  
"The Ball will be happening here," Seifer said pointing to a place on the map that read: 'Ballroom'. "Dante, I want you to be waiting here", Seifer said pointing to the left side of the map that read 'Balcony'. "And this is where Laguna will end up. His final resting place." Seifer said pointing to a place on the map that read: 'RoseGarden'  
  
"How are you so sure that Laguna's going to end up even going into the rose garden?" Dante asked with a confused look on his face.   
  
Seifer got one of his trademark grins on his face, and said, "Trust me, I have my sources."  
  
Actually Seifer had no sources, he just didn't want to admit that he was spying on Laguna earlier and heard him tell Zell that he had a gift to give to Quistis in the rose garden after the ball. Seifer then decided that would be the place to carry out his devious plan.   
  
"Everything will work out perfectly Dante, this will be as easy as we make it. Now, here, take this."  
  
Seifer reached under the table, and pulled out a black duffel bag. He tossed it across the table to Dante.  
  
"In that bag is everything you need to carry out the plan, except of course, the gun. You still have your sniper rifle don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I got rid of my old one, and picked up a newer one I saw in an issue of Weapons Monthly. This baby packs a mean punch. Silent as a whisper, and twice as powerful as my old one." Dante said, a glimmer of excitement in his eyes. He always got that glimmer when it came to guns.   
  
"Good, as for the bag, I gave you a rope, a grappling hook, and a black shirt and pants. The balcony should be the perfect spot because they turn out all of the lights up there, and no one can see you with all black on." Seifer said, snubbing out his cigarrette, and immediately lighting up a fresh one.   
  
"You almost make it too easy for me Seifer. Compared to a few of my other jobs, this is a piece of friggin cake!" Dante said with a laugh.  
  
"Shh!" Seifer hissed at Dante. "Trust me, this will be the most difficult job you've had in a while. Don't forget, you are not doing this in an abandoned building. You still have to worry about Garden Security, so make sure you just lay low and wait for my signal."   
  
"Alright man! I get it!" Dante said in a loud whisper, throwing his hands up.   
  
"The ball starts at seven pm sharp. I need you to be up in the balcony by seven-thirty. I think he will be in the garden by about 8 or 9, I'll make sure of that. You will just have to be patient and wait for him to come to you."  
  
Suddenly Seifer's blue eyes widened. Behind Dante, out the window, Seifer had spotted a glimpse of Quistis' golden hair as she and Laguna walked past, from the costume store.   
  
"Shit!" Seifer swore, as he jumped up, and ran to the door. He then disappeared out the door for a few minutes, while the confused Dante looked on.   
  
A few moments later, Seifer appeared back in the bar, with a look of complete anger on his face.   
  
"What the hell just happened Seifer?" Dante asked standing up as Seifer stormed to the table and angrily lit another cigarette.   
  
"That sonofabitch just walked by with Quistis, and I followed behind them to see what they were doing here." Seifer said, almost biting the end of the cigarette off between words.  
  
"They had their costumes for the ball, and they were just so.... Seifer made a gagging gesture by shoving his finger in his mouth, his handsome features twisted into a grimace.  
  
"Can she really like him that much.... Dante said, trying to make Seifer feel better. "I mean he's like what....50....?" Dante asked, shuddering. "He could be her dad for Hyne's sake!"  
  
"I don't even want to think about it," Seifer said, standing up quickly, "I have to get going Dante, but I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out with this."   
  
"Sure man," Dante said, with a grin on his face. "You'd do the same for me if I was hung up on some chick!"  
  
Seifer smiled for the first time in a while, and shook Dante's hand.  
  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow Dante, until then..."  
  
Seifer walked out slowly, and out onto the sidewalk. He then turned and started walking toward the costume store. He had some business to take care of in there.  
*****The Next Day*****  
  
Quistis awoke with a start, as a loud rumble shook her walls. "Oh, no, not today." She thought, as she slid out of her bed and went over to her window.   
  
She parted the curtains slowly, already knowing what she was going to see. Just as she got her curtains open, a flash of light startled her, and another rumble followed. Balamb Garden had been hit by a storm. Quistis looked out the window at the field below, and saw some students hurrying around, preparing for the ball that night. "Of all days it had to rain." Quistis said to herself.   
  
Then, wiping the fog from the window that her breath had created, she saw Laguna outside, in the falling rain, helping a young student get in out of the weather. His long black hair was completely soaked, and unbound. His white shirt was also soaked, revealing his muscular chest and stomach. "Hyne, he's gorgeous." She thought to herself, as she stood at the window admiring the man below her.   
  
She was suddenly startled out of her thoughts by knock at her door. "Just a minute." She said loudly.  
  
"Who could that be at this time?" She thought. She checked her appearance in the mirror. Her hair was down, falling over her shoulders, and she had a pair of old light blue pajamas on.   
  
"Oh well," She thought, smoothing her hair down a little. "What would they expect me to look like, at this time of morning." She thought as she went to the door to answer it. She knew for sure it wasn't Laguna, because of course he was outside.  
  
She opened her door to see who it was. To her surprise, Seifer stood there. "He looks nice today." Quistis thought. Seifer smiled at her. He was wearing a blue shirt, just tight enough to show off his muscular body, and a pair of jeans that made the passing female students take a second glance at his enticing back side.   
  
"Seifer," Quistis finally said. "What a surprise. What are you doing here at this time of morning?"  
  
Seifer smiled at Quistis, and invited himself into her room.   
  
"Won't you come in..." Quistis said, intrigued by Seifer's confidence. 


	9. Chapter 9 Angry Heart

Thanks for the great reviews guys! I'm also taking any suggestions for my next story. (It doesn't have too involve FFVIII) If you guys have any, please put them in your reviews!!!! Thanks!!! Here's my next chappy of The White Rose  
  
Seifer walked past Quistis and into her dim room. He went over to her desk and picked up a book she had been reading.  
  
"My, Instructor," Seifer said, without even looking up from the book he was flipping through, "Don't you look....enchanting this morning."  
  
"As enchanting as I can look at this time of the morning." Quistis replied cooly, walking over and taking the book out of Seifer's hands.   
  
She sat the book back on the desk next to Seifer, and sat down on her bed. "Seifer, what did you need so early in the morning?" Quistis asked, curious as to what Seifer's answer was going to be.  
  
Seifer looked slightly nervous as he walked over to where Quistis was sitting and stood above her.  
  
"Instru...Quistis...I just wanted to apologize for letting things....get out of hand the other day..." Seifer said, seriousness falling over his handsome features.   
  
"Seifer," Quistis said, "Things happen, and I accept your apology."  
  
Seifer sat down on the bed next to Quistis, his weight causing her to slide closer to him.  
  
"Quistis," Seifer said, looking into her eyes.  
  
Quistis looked into Seifer's enchanting blue eyes. She noticed the small flecks of green he had in the middle of them. She then felt Seifer's hand softly fall on hers.  
  
"Seifer...please..." Quistis said, but before she could finish her sentence, she felt Seifer's soft lips upon hers. Quistis could not help herself. She returned his kiss, and ran her hand through his soft hair.   
  
"I'll make her forget about Laguna." Seifer thought, as he ran his hand up Quistis' back.  
  
Quistis leaned in closer to Seifer's body, and wrapped both her arms around Seifer's strong neck, and suddenly she let herself drift away. Seifer's features faded away into her mind, and were replaced with the handsome features of Laguna. She ran her hands under his shirt and felt his smooth muscular chest.  
  
She then watched as "Laguna" slowly unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the ground. Quistis leaned in closely and kissed his neck softly. She could smell his musky cologne, and feel the roughness of his unshaven cheek.  
  
"She's mine now." Seifer thought, as Quistis kissed his neck softly.   
  
Seifer ran his hand through Quistis' long blonde hair, and pulled her head back so he could kiss her neck.  
  
Quistis sighed with pleasure. Then she softly said, "Don't stop......Laguna."  
  
Seifer's eyes shot open in surprise, and he sat up abruptly. "What did you just say?"  
  
Quistis opened her eyes, and realized what she had done. "Oh, Hyne." She said to herself as she got up from the bed.  
  
Seifer stood slowly and retrieved his shirt from the floor. There was a mixture of hurt and anger on his face.   
  
"Why, Quistis..." He asked as he walked toward her door. "What does he have that I don't?"  
  
Quistis couldn't believe what she had just done. She followed Seifer to the door, but could only say, "I'm sorry." Before pushing him out and shutting the door in his face.  
  
Seifer stood by Quistis' door for a few more moments, before turning and slowly walking down the hallway and around the corner. He was fuming as he walked past the numerous students in the hall.  
  
"Damn it!" He thought. "I almost had her! She could've been mine! That bastard Laguna. I'll get him if it's the last thing I---"  
  
Seifer's thoughts were interrupted when he ran smack into someone.  
  
"What the Hell!" He said out loud as he looked down at who he ran into.  
  
"Whoa! Son! Are you Ok?"   
  
Seifer looked into none other than the eyes of Laguna. Anger raged inside of Seifer at the sight of the man, and he clenched his fists to keep it inside.  
  
"I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth.   
  
Laguna smiled slightly, sensing the tension between himself and the taller boy that stood in front of him.   
  
Laguna brushed a strand of damp black hair from his face. "Well, just be careful. These halls are a little crowded today."  
  
Seifer turned without saying anything to Laguna, and walked off quickly.  
  
"Fuck you." He thought of saying loudly, but he held his anger back. "It doesn't matter." Seifer thought with a small grin. "He will never walk these halls again...after tonight.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************** 


	10. Chapter 10 It Begins

A/N: I would just like to thank all of my faithful readers out there, I know I haven't been the speediest at updating my story, but I am certainly almost finished with this one! I promise!!! So, thank you all again! And.On with the story!!!  
  
***Later that Evening***  
  
The night of the Stardust Masquerade ball had finally arrived. The ballroom was in perfect splendor thanks to the hard work of Selphie and her decoration committee. Balamb students in all sorts of elaborate costumes had already begun to arrive at the ballroom for a wonderful evening. It seemed that not even the dark gray clouds that had lingered outside, and looked to threaten rain, could put a damper on anyone's spirits.  
  
Upstairs, in her room, and extremely nervous Quistis looked at her appearance in her mirror. She had on the beautiful dress that she had picked out at the costume store. She and Laguna had decided on a wonderful couple to go as. They would be going as King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. Quistis smoothed down the dark blue velvet dress and tightened the gold belt that she wore around her waist. Her fair hair was curled and wrapped up on top of her head, and a beautiful diamond tiara rested on top of her golden curls. She smiled as she remembered Laguna's blushing cheeks when he presented the tiny crown to her outside of the costume store.  
  
"What am I doing?" she thought as she adjusted the delicate gold lace on her long sleeves. "What is Seifer going to do when he sees Laguna and I come into the ballroom together."  
  
Butterflies fluttered in Quistis' stomach. "Who am I kidding.What will everyone think when I walk in with a man that is 20 years older than me."  
  
Quistis' nervous thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. Quistis walked across the room and opened up the door. There to greet her was Laguna, in his beautiful King Arthur costume. Quistis smiled and her eyes took in his handsome form. Laguna had his long hair tied back in a tight band. He wore a dark red tunic with a stunning golden dragon on the front. He also had on a long-sleeved black shirt underneath the tunic, and black pants. His high black boots and a beautiful dark red hooded cape that draped gracefully over his broad shoulders topped off his gorgeous costume. A striking golden crown rested on Laguna's raven black hair. Quistis was speechless at the sight of the attractive man standing in front of her. Laguna, who was equally enchanted by Quistis, smiled charmingly and brushed a strand of his long, black, bangs off of his forehead.  
  
"Are you ready to go.My Queen?" He asked, blushing slightly.  
  
Quistis smiled, took Laguna's arm, and replied, "I'm always ready, My King." The stunning couple walked slowly down the hall, looking into each other's eyes.  
  
***Meanwhile Downstairs***  
  
"Dante, where are you?" Seifer spoke into the small microphone concealed in his sleeve. A few seconds later Dante's deep voice was heard in Seifer's ear.  
  
"I'm here, man! All set up and ready to go."  
  
"Good, then stay still and quiet. Your target will be arriving soon."  
  
Seifer smiled as he spoke these words, and then walked across the room and took a look at himself in the mirror. Earlier when he had spotted Quistis and Laguna coming from the costume shop, Seifer had went in after them and used his powers of persuasion, and his dangerous gunblade, and had found out from the shop clerk what Laguna and Quistis had decided to go as at the ball. Seifer knew his history well, and was well versed in the history of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. He also knew of a third player in the royal couple's game of love. The legendary knight of the Roundtable: Sir Lancelot. So, of course, Sir Lancelot was whom Seifer had decided to masquerade as at tonight's ball.  
  
Seifer smiled at his appearance in the mirror. If there was one thing Seifer wasn't, it was definitely modest. Seifer wore a black tunic, and matching black pants, similar to those of Laguna's except Seifer's had a mighty golden Lion on the front of his tunic, instead of a dragon. A long black cape that was lined with gold on the underside rested on his shoulders, and Seifer's incredible gunblade, Hyperion, rested in a holster at his hip. He truly looked the part, as he ran a hand over through his thick, spiked blonde hair, and took one last glimpse of himself in the mirror.  
  
"Damn I look great." Seifer thought. "That old fart Laguna will look like chopped liver standing next to me tonight."  
  
Seifer's eyes glinted with malice, as he exited his room and made his way toward the ballroom for a night he'd never forget...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mua ha ha ha ha!!!!!  
  
Ooo! I make Seifer seem so evil don't I! But he sure looks hot while doing it!  
  
Well anyways, here is a little note from me.  
  
For those of you whom are wondering..Gee. I wonder just who King Arthur and Queen Guinevere and Sir Lancelot are?? Well guess what folks it is your lucky day! There is a link in my profile that explains the couple, and Lancelot's involvement with them.  
  
If you've ever seen the great Richard Gere movie titled "First Knight" then you are most likely familiar with their love story.  
  
Oh! And I also have links to the costumes that I decided to make the three wear-these are examples that I got the descriptions for their costumes from. And just a warning.Only look at the costumes, not the dorky people who are residing in them.Because these people come no where close to what Laguna Quistis and Seifer look like! I just thought that the visual of the threesome's costumes would be nice to include in my story. Visuals are good! Since ff.net would not let me upload the links, you can click on my name, and take a look at the links in my profile!  
  
Thanks a lot for reading! Please read and review!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11 The Ball

So, peoples, I have to offer up a HUGE apology! I suck big time! Can I just say that! I know it's been a while since I updated this story, but I had major writer's block, and my life has been busy, busy, busy! But I am back for sure, and I have gotten this story finished up to one final chapter! Then it's on to another story!!! I think I will do another Quistis and Laguna, since I find this couple so intriguing... hmm.... Well anyways, off to the story!  
  
At the Ball  
  
"So, I took my gunblade, pointed it right in his face, and said, 'Well then you'd better run, unless you want your arm attached to your ass!'" Seifer stood in the crowded ballroom, his Hyperion gunblade in hand, regaling a large group of giggling, costumed girls with one of his many stories.  
  
"What a showoff." Zell said, as he watched Seifer from his place by the snacks.  
  
"You're just jealous Zelly Welly!" Selphie said loudly as she adjusted her dress and mask.  
  
"Jealous of what? His large sword, or his even larger ego?" Zell said to Selphie, "and don't call me Zelly Welly, my date might hear you!"  
  
Selphie, not even registering a word Zell had just said, exclaimed, "Oh Look Zelly Welly! Here comes Squall and Rinoa!"  
  
The couple walked up to Zell and Selphie. "Rinoa! I just love your costume!" Selphie yelled loudly, as the two girls hugged. "An angel. How beautiful!"  
  
"Thanks Selph! Ooh! I just love your cat costume!" Rinoa said, as she touched Selphie's cat ears.  
  
"And Squall, your umm.....where is your costume?" Selphie asked, as she looked Squall up and down.  
  
Looking slightly annoyed, Squall pointed to a pair of small devil horns That were partially hidden amongst his hair. Selphie giggled, as Rinoa Turned Squall around, and pointed to a small red devil's tail that protruded from his backside.  
  
"A devil! How cute are you Squall!" Selphie said, as she tugged on Squall's tail.  
  
"It was hard enough to even get him to wear that." Rinoa said, smiling at Squall. "Of course, I couldn't get him to leave that darn gunblade in his room for anything." Rinoa laughed, as she put her arm around Squall's waist.  
  
"Come on," Squall said, as he absent-mindedly put his arm around Rinoa's shoulders. "Someone has to keep order in case all chaos breaks loose..."  
  
"Speaking of chaos..." Zell said, pointing behind Squall.  
  
Squall turned to see Irvine Kinneas strolling up to the group. "He never fails to shock and amaze me" Zell said, laughing at Irvine's costume. He wore very little, except small black underwear, and a black bowtie around his neck. Oh, and of course his black cowboy hat.  
  
"And just what are you supposed to be?" Rinoa asked giggling loudly.  
  
"I'm an entertainer. A dancer. Here for the gals." Irvine said, tipping his hat, and winking as some girls staring at him. "Wanna see a dance?" Irvine asked, flashing his trademark grin.  
  
Squall stepped between the cowboy, and his girlfriend and said, "Cool it Casanova, save the dancing for later." Just then a girl walked by, and slipped some gil into Irvine's underwear.  
  
"See! Goodbye teaching! Hello stripping!" Irvine said, as he waved his hat around.  
  
"You have major issues man." Zell said, shaking his head.  
  
Just then the chatter in the ballroom died down significantly, and most of the attention was focused on the couple that had just entered the ballroom. Squall noticed the silence, and the shocked look on Irvine's face, and turned quickly to see what had happened.  
  
"Oh man." Was all that Squall heard Zell say, as he realized who had just walked into the room.  
  
"Why are they all staring..." Quistis remarked as she and Laguna walked slowly into the ballroom.  
  
"I think they are speechless at the sight of your beautiful face." Laguna replied, trying to make light of the situation.  
  
"Hmm..." Quistis thought, looking around the gorgeous ballroom. She heard a nearby boy whisper, "Look! The president of Esthar is Instructor Quistis' date! Weird!"  
  
Quistis gave the boy a 'Go to hell' look, and the boy immediately turned his attention to a nearby flower.  
  
"Laguna, would you like to dance?" Quistis asked, as a beautiful melody from the band broke the uncomfortable silence in the ballroom.  
  
"Definitely." Laguna said. He and Quistis walked to the middle of the floor, and began to waltz to the enchanting tune.  
  
Seifer watched the two dancing in the middle of the ballroom, as other students joined in around them. "Be ready Dante!" Seifer slyly whispered into his sleeve.  
  
"AWWWW! Aren't they just the cutest!" Selphie clapped her hands cheerfully as she watched Quistis and Laguna dance together. She ran up to the couple with her camera in hand. "Hey Quis! Sir Laguna! Can I take your picture! Pleeeeeeeeeeease!!!???"  
  
Quistis, who was used to Selphie's incessant whining said, "Sure Selphie, as long as Laguna doesn't mind."  
  
Squall watched Laguna and Quistis talk to Selphie in silence. His face Was blank, not even showing a trace of the anger and confusion that was Boiling inside of him. The flash of Selphie's camera as she took the couple's picture snapped him back into reality. He left his chatting friends behind and walked quickly up to Quistis and Laguna, who had resumed dancing.  
  
"Quistis, we need to talk. Now." Squall said, no longer bothering to hide the anger in his voice. Quistis had been anticipating this moment for a while. She said, "Of course Squall."  
  
Laguna attempted to lay a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder, but Squall angrily jerked his shoulder away. "Maybe you could leave for a few minutes." Squall said, with coldness in his voice.  
  
Laguna looked slightly hurt as Squall's tone, but he simply smiled and said, "Sure son...I mean...I'll just get something to drink."  
  
Squall watched his father walk over to the bar and order himself a drink. He then followed Quistis over to a quiet corner.  
  
Quistis spoke first. "Squall, I know you're upset at seeing us..."  
  
"Upset! Upset! That isn't the word to describe how I feel now Quistis! What are you thinking showing up with him!" Squall was practically yelling at Quistis, but she wasn't one to just back down from an argument.  
  
"First of all, you remember Squall, that I am an adult. If I want to date someone..."  
  
"Date! Date! You are dating him. My fath-" Squall stopped himself and took a deep breath. He spoke more calmly. "Quistis, you are my good friend, and we have been through a lot together, and well...Laguna...he's...well you know what he is to me. I don't think that you need to be involved with someone like him. I mean he's 20 years older than you." Squall looked into Quistis' eyes and said quietly, "I just don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"Squall, I'm not a stupid person. Laguna is different. He is a kind, caring man. We're just two people, trying to get to know one another, and trying to have a nice time together. It's not like I'm going to marry him."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Seifer watched Laguna at the bar, and Squall and Quistis engaged in heated conversation in a corner of the ballroom.  
  
"I think it's time for a drink." He thought with a smile, as he approached Laguna and the bar. Seifer walked right up beside Laguna, but noticed that he was too busy watching Quistis and Squall to even notice anything else around him.  
  
"Whiskey Sour, on the rocks! Make it quick!" Seifer ordered his favorite drink, and downed it in one gulp. The burning alcohol in his stomach, made him feistier than usual. He slid nearer to Laguna, and said quietly, "She's too good for you, asshole."  
  
Laguna practically choked on his drink at Seifer's rude comment. He turned to Seifer quickly, and said, "Excuse me, but I think you need to step outside for some fresh air, son."  
  
Seifer stood to his full height—a good foot taller than Laguna-and smirked. "Don't you dare call me 'son'. From what I hear, you can't even call yourself a father to your real son. Why don't you go back to your country, and carry on with pushing papers, shithead." Seifer's emerald eyes blazed with anger with his last words.  
  
Now Laguna had learned over the years to deal with many things, a person's harsh words was one of them, but Laguna would only take so much, and someone insulting him to his face, to that degree, was tugging at his patience.  
  
Laguna stood up from his seat, and though he was shorter that Seifer, he still walked up to him, and stood mere inches from the younger man's face. "You forget who you are talking to son." Laguna said, gritting his teeth.  
  
Seifer inched his face closer to Laguna's. Their noses were almost touching. He opened his mouth to insult Laguna further when they were interrupted.  
  
"Seifer! Laguna! What's going on here?" Quistis had finished her conversation with Squall, and seeing that she would never convince him that she and Laguna genuinely liked each other, she decided to end the argument, and find Laguna. "Is everything ok?" She asked as she walked up, and grasped Laguna's hand. Jealousy raged in Seifer, and it took all the self- control he possessed not to stab Laguna in the gut with his Hyperion.  
  
"Oh everything's just great, instructor." Seifer, though hurting at the sight of Laguna and Quistis together, did not lose his smooth attitude. "Mr. Prez and I were just having a little talk. You know the weather, and what not."  
  
"Come on Laguna," Quistis said, remembering how she and Seifer had kissed earlier that day. She wanted to get as far away from him as possible at the moment.  
  
As they were walking away Laguna glared back at Seifer, who royally saluted Laguna, with his middle finger. "Eh, forget about that jerk," Laguna thought to himself. He and Quistis walked across the ballroom, and to a quiet corner.  
  
"So, I am sure Squall wasn't to happy huh?" Laguna said quietly, as he stared down at his shoes.  
  
"Oh, what can I say about Squall." Quistis said with an exhausted sigh. "He doesn't like too many things, especially change. He likes his routine. The same-old, same-old. And I guess my liking you has put a kink into his routine.  
  
"So you do like me huh?" Laguna said, a goofy grin spreading across his face.  
  
"Maybe." Quistis replied back, also smiling.  
  
Wowsa! Whew! Well, this story's almost finished, and I promise that I will update very very soon!!! Thanks so much to all my faithful reviewers! I will definitely personally thank you guys at the conclusion of this story! 


	12. Chapter 12 Mistake

* * *

Yay! Already on to chapter 12! Wow, some of you guys must be going into seizures because I updated so closely together! I just wanted to say thanks to all of my faithful readers! Especially: Quistis88, Sickness in Salvation, and Verdanii. Thanks you guys! You have stuck with me for a while, and I really really really appreciate it!!! HUGS! Well anyways, here's chapter 12 for ya!!

* * *

"Quistis, umm...can we talk for a few minutes alone?" Laguna asked, as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
Quistis smiled at his nervousness, and quickly answered, "Of course Laguna. Do you want to go up to my room where it is quiet?"  
  
Laguna, not knowing if he could keep control of himself alone in a room with Quistis stuttered, "Umm...n..n..no,no, let's meet in the rose garden at the bench you were sitting at a few days ago."  
  
"Alright." Quistis said, as Laguna took her hand and led her through the crowds of people and out of the doors in the ballroom.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Seifer, who was still fuming from his little chat earlier, slammed his empty glass on the bar, and watched as Quistis and Laguna walked hand in hand out of the ballroom. Seifer breathed in sharply through his clenched teeth, and walked over to an empty corner to converse with Dante. He casually lifted his arm up to his mouth, and whispered into his sleeve where his transmitter was hidden.  
  
"Dante, can you hear me?" A slight crackling sounded in Seifer's ear, followed by Dante's deep voice.  
  
"Hyne man! My balls are freezing off out here! Where in the hell is he?"  
  
"He's on his way now. Just be patient! Remember, make it quick, and silent. NO witnesses."  
  
"Got it man." Dante replied.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Quistis, here take this." Laguna took off his hooded cloak, and handed it to Quistis.  
  
"Thank you Laguna, but won't you be needing this?" Quistis said, as she took the soft velvet cloak from Laguna.  
  
"Well, I think it was raining outside, and it may be pretty chilly. Besides, if I get too cold, we can always use body heat...." He smiled slyly at Quistis.  
  
Quistis smiled back, and wrapped the large cloak around her shoulders. Laguna then stepped closer to Quistis, and pulled a small white rosebud out from the front pocket of his costume. He smiled his nervous, yet beautiful smile, as he slipped the small flower into Quistis' golden curls.  
  
"There, now you are perfect." He whispered into Quistis' ear softly. Quistis looked up into Laguna's deep green eyes, and suddenly felt a surge of emotion for the older man standing so closely to her. Sure he was older than her...much older, and president of a large country, and Squall's father, and....and.........who cares........  
  
"Oh, Hyne." Quistis said aloud as she wrapped her hand around the back of Laguna's neck, and drew him into a passionate kiss. Laguna, though surprised at Quistis' forwardness, returned to his senses, and kissed Quistis back with even more desire. This kiss was like none other that Quistis had ever experienced. Laguna was passionate, and gentle, and his lips were so soft, as he kissed her. Then, to Quistis' immense dissappointment, Laguna suddenly broke their kiss. A young couple had emerged from the ballroom, and walked by giggling quietly, obviously sensing the scene they had just broken up. After they were out of sight, Laguna said, "Quistis, meet me in the rose garden, there is something I would like to give you. I need to go upstairs, and get it from my room."  
  
"Of course Laguna, I will meet you out there." Quistis replied, still trying to catch her breath. She turned to leave, but before she could take two steps, Laguna's warm hand had again grasped hers. He pulled her close to him, and kissed her again, before turning and walking toward the stairs leading to his room. When he reached the top, he turned and smiled at Quistis, and his voice echoed down the stairwell. "See you in a few minutes."

* * *

Quistis walked slowly down the narrow pathway towards the rose garden. She smiled to herself as she remembered Laguna's smile, and how he had kissed her. She realized she liked him more and more, as she spent time with him. Suddenly the beautiful rose garden came into view in front of her. The large rose blossoms were illuminated by small lights that were shining from the ground, lighting the pathway through the menagerie of bushes. Quistis stopped, and glanced up at the huge garden. She could see the figures of people dancing through the ballroom windows. She smiled slightly, as she watched couples appear and disappear in and out of view. Suddenly, a small drop of water hit the tip of her nose. She jumped slightly at the cold surprise, and looked up at the dark gray sky just in time to be hit with more cold drops.  
  
"Oh great." She said aloud, as a small sprinkling of rain began. "Good think Laguna gave me this." She said as she pulled the hood of Laguna's cloak over her head.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Aw shit!" Dante said to himself, as a small drizzle poured down upon him.  
  
"What happened!?" Seifer shouted in Dante's ear.  
  
"Nothin man, just a little rain. No biggie." Dante replied, moving closer to the edge of the quad's balcony, where he stood engulfed in darkness. "Actually, the rain is a good thing. It will hide me better."  
  
"Just keep your eyes open!" Seifer hissed through the mic.  
  
"I am! I am!" Dante replied impatiently.  
  
At that moment, a figure emerged from below, and made its way to a bench in the rose garden.  
  
"Holy Shit." Dante said, as he crouched low, and steadied his sniper rifle on the edge of the balcony. 'It's him."

* * *

Quistis settled herself onto the slightly damp bench, and pulled Laguna's cloak more tightly around herself. She shivered slightly, more out of nervous anticipation, than from the chill in the air. "I wonder what Laguna had to get from his room." She thought.

* * *

Dante watched the cloaked figure's back, as they wrapped the cloak around themselves. "Alright, here goes." He wiped the water from his eyes, and smiled as he focused on the person through his riflescope. He aimed the crosshairs on the figures neck. "One shot baby." He thought.

* * *

Quistis shifted slightly in her seat. The rain was coming down slightly harder now, and she felt her feet getting wet. 'Laguna, hurry, please..." she thought.  
  
Dante slid a single bullet into place, as he kept the crosshairs of his rifle planted firmly on the figure's neck. He smiled slightly as he whispered, "And we have ignition in five......  
  
"Squall is wrong about Laguna and I." Quistis thought, as she remembered Squall's angry face.  
  
_"Four...."_  
  
"Laguna may be his father, but Squall will just have to understand."  
  
_"Three...."_  
  
"Laguna is an adult, and so am I. We can make our own choices."  
  
_"Two....."_  
  
"And Laguna is so perfect. Perfect for me..."  
  
_"One.....:_  
  
"Could this be love? Could I actually love Laguna Loire? I think I...."  
  
_"See you in hell...."_  
  
**BAM!!!!!!!!!  
**  
Dante's aim was true, and he fired his rifle with perfect precision. He looked up in time to see the hooded figure fall off the bench with a soundless thud. He had done it! He had killed President Laguna Loire.  
  
There wasn't any time for celebration on Dante's part, though. He set his gun down, and quickly started to gather his things up. Seifer's strict instructions were to get the job done, and get the hell out of there. Dante packed everything away, and turned to leave. As he walked away, something about the motionless figure below him caught his eye. He squinted through the darkness, as the rain let up, and gasped in shock. "Oh damn....." He whispered. The person's hood had fallen off when they had fallen, and a cascade of golden blonde hair was framing the lifeless face of a beautiful young woman.  
  
Dante couldn't believe his eyes! He had killed the wrong person. "Oh Hyne! Oh shit!" Dante said louder. He heard Seifer's voice in his ear.  
  
"Dante! Dante! What the hell is wrong! Dante!"  
  
Dante didn't answer back, he was too shocked. "Not him....It isn't him.....some girl....I killed some girl!!!"  
  
Dante turned quickly, and ran through the quad, and disappeared into the night.  
  



	13. Chapter 13 Consequence

Welll everyone there is only one more chapter after this one, and I Promise it will be updated sooner than I have been doing….

Writer's block sucks!

Read on!!!

Seifer's green eyes widened at Dante's panicked voice. "Not Laguna! Not Laguna! Some girl! I shot some girl!"

Seifer gasped loudly as he turned and ran from the noisy ballroom. He ran quickly down the rain soaked pathway and through the silent rose garden until he came to a small clearing. The sight before him made his heart skip a beat. There, on the cold ground in a pool of blood lay Quistis. Her blonde hair was soaked a dark crimson, and her cloak she had been wearing was hanging from her limp shoulders.

"Oh Hyne! Oh please No!" Seifer whispered, his voice quavering. He walked slowly up to Quistis and took her limp form into his arms. It appeared that she had been shot in the neck, and killed almost instantly. Tears welled in Seifer's green eyes. He looked into Quistis' beautiful face, and a few of his tears fell over her softly closed eyes.

"It can't be! How did this happen?!" Seifer held Quistis close to his chest and began to sob quietly. He didn't know what else to do. He was so shocked that things had turned out this way. He had killed the woman he loved.

Suddenly a voice behind him startled Seifer. "What the hell happened here! HOLY HYNE!"

Laguna had walked up, intent on meeting Quistis.

The sound of Laguna's voice was like a knife cutting into Seifer's soul. He glared up at Laguna, his emerald eyes blazing with hatred. "You Son of a Bitch! It was supposed to be you!" Seifer had lost it. He didn't care anymore. Quistis was dead. Seifer gently laid Quistis' body down on the bench, and quickly lunged at Laguna. He let out a cry of rage as he wrapped his hands around the smaller man's neck and squeezed as hard as he could. Laguna was so surprised at the sight of Quistis, and Seifer's words that he didn't have time to react to Seifer's vice-like grip on his neck.

Laguna was no slacker when it came to combat though, and he quickly regained his composure, and reached back and punched Seifer square in the jaw.

Seifer flew back with the force of Laguna's strong punch, and withdrew his Hyperion from his belt. "You'll regret ever doing that." Seifer said as he wiped a small trickle of blood from his lower lip.

Laguna, breathing heavily, glanced down at Quistis' body. "Stop this Seifer, we need to try and help Quistis. You are in trouble son…."

Seifer laughed maniacally. "Quistis is dead you fool! You should be the one laying there now! Not her!" Seifer cried out as he charged right toward Laguna, his Hyperion raised menacingly. "AARGH!"

Seifer reached Laguna and swung the gigantic weapon at Laguna's head. Laguna may have been older, but all those years in the Galbadian Army had taught him a few things. Just as Seifer's gunblade was about to make contact, Laguna dodged out of the way, and slipped behind Seifer, and kicked his legs out from under him. Seifer fell backwards and landed heavily on the ground.

"I am going to slice you up you bastard!" Seifer said, jumping up quickly and swinging his gunblade towards Laguna's mid-section.

Laguna jumped backwards just in time, but looked down to see his costume ripped in the middle, and he felt a small pain in his stomach. Seifer's gunblade had nicked the surface of his abdomen. He put his hand there, and brought it back up to see blood on his palm.

"Shit" he swore to himself as Seifer's tall figure approached him, the tip of his gunblade dripping blood.

Laguna stumbled backward, his hand clutching the searing wound in his stomach. "Seifer dammit! Stop this right now!" Seifer continued to advance on Laguna, a green fire burning in his glowing eyes.

"I'm going to kill you and bury your body where no one will find you!"

Seifer smiled wickedly as he lifted his huge weapon in the air. Laguna had no fight left in him. If he made one false move, the wound in his abdomen would open and his insides would spill out of him. Laguna stood up straight and bravely looked Seifer in the eyes. "If he is going to kill me, then so be it. I will not die a coward though."

Just as Seifer was about to lower the gunblade onto Laguna's head, a loud shot rang out. Suddenly Seifer's Hyperion flew from his hands and into a nearby rose bush.

Seifer cursed and fell backward with the force of the gun's blast. Through the shadows two figures emerged. One was a very angry looking Squall, the other was now a fully-clothed Irvine, who had expertly shot Seifer's gunblade out of his hand.

"Don't even think about moving an inch Seifer. I could kill you with one shot…" Irvine said menacingly. "I never did like you, so trust me it won't be too difficult."

Seifer spat some blood in Irvine's direction, but made no move to get up. Squall walked over to Laguna who had fallen at the sound of the gunshot, and helped him to his feet.

"Well you boys arrived right on time" Laguna said, wincing at the pain in his abdomen.

Squall glanced over towards Seifer, and caught a glimpse of Quistis lying on the bench a few feet from him.

"Oh Hyne….what the hell…" Squall said as he quickly ran to Quistis and lifted her limp form into his arms. "Quis! Quis!" Squall said quietly as he looked into her peaceful face. Irvine walked up slowly, his sights still focused on Seifer. "Squall, check her pulse, see if you feel anything."

Laguna walked slowly to Squall, tears forming in his eyes. "Squall, I am so sorry, I should've been there to protect her…I should've been there…" His voice trailed off as his tears started to flow freely.

Squall reached slowly down and pressed two of his fingers to Quistis' neck. He held them there for a few minutes before glancing quickly into Laguna's tear filled eyes…..

End Chapter 13

So what did you guys think??? Read and Review please!!!! And do you guys think that Quis should live….or die?? Which one do you think! Your vote will help determine the end of the story!!!!


End file.
